


Cliched a̶n̶d̶ ̶T̶i̶r̶e̶d̶ Tropes

by Repeat_png



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Mention of Resets, Mentions of resets, Polyamory, Resets, inspired by another fic, more to be added - Freeform, readers gender is ambiguous, sweet?? ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24364684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Repeat_png/pseuds/Repeat_png
Summary: If you had the chance to fall in love with someone over and over, why not take it?i̶s̶ ̶s̶o̶m̶e̶t̶h̶i̶n̶g̶.̶.̶.̶ ̶w̶r̶o̶n̶g̶?̶
Relationships: Papyrus (Underswap)/Reader, Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Underswap)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25





	1. F̶i̶r̶s̶t̶ ̶ ̶S̶e̶c̶o̶n̶d̶ ̶ ̶F̶i̶f̶t̶e̶e̶n̶t̶h̶ ??? Meetings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AfflictedwithAlliteration](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfflictedwithAlliteration/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cliched and Tired Tropes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23497564) by [AfflictedwithAlliteration](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfflictedwithAlliteration/pseuds/AfflictedwithAlliteration). 



> Hello! Please know that this is an,, alternate ending? Continuation? of the story Cliched and Tired Tropes (the link will be somewhere on here) by AfflictedwithAlliteration !
> 
> I really liked the story (as angsty as it was) and so! I wrote this.
> 
> I hope I do your story justice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Please know that this is an,, alternate ending? Continuation? of the story Cliched and Tired Tropes (the link will be somewhere on here) by AfflictedwithAlliteration !
> 
> I really liked the story (as angsty as it was) and so! I wrote this.
> 
> I hope I do your story justice.

So it was the park this time. 

You feel yourself go into a sort of doze as you sit on the park bench, waiting for the first trigger to happen - something to let you know that the reset has officially begun. 

What you don't expect, is for a skeleton to quite literally fall into your lap. 

Sans sputters, his cheeks flushing that familiar baby blue shade, and you have to resist the urge to pinch them. Abruptley, he stands, his cyan blue bandana framing his skull in such a way that it makes you think of the first time you ever met him. 

"OH MY STARS, I-I'M SO SORRY HUMAN!"

You give a good natured chuckle, feeling your lips curl up into the smile you knew they would, and for a moment it's almost as if you're meeting for the first time all over again, his familiar voice sending those same butterflies swirling in your stomach. 

"heh, better watch where you're going next time bro, _wood_ n't wanna turn the human into a pancake." 

Oh. 

That's new. 

Papyrus was never so... present in the other resets. 

~~And for some reason those butterflies only seemed to flutter more insistently.~~

You're so frozen in the moment that you miss your cue entirely. 

"UHM, HUMAN? ARE YOU THERE?"

"Huh? Oh!" You chuckle, "Yea, yea sorry! And uh, don't worry about it! It's okay."

"ya sure about that? sure seems like my bro was _fallin_ for ya."

"BROTHER!!" You watch in amusement as Sans stamps his foot on the ground, and you can almost see the steam coming from his nasal cavity. 

Sans turns to you, passing one more half-hearted glare towards Papyrus, and outstretches his hand, his frown melting into a smile. “APOLOGIES, HUMAN! I SEEM TO HAVE FORGOTTEN MY MANNERS! I AM THE MAGNIFICENT SANS, AND THAT PUNNING LUMP OVER THERE IS MY BROTHER, PAPYRUS!” ~~Though you already knew that, of course.~~ You take it, and squeak in surprise as he pulls you to your feet. Papyrus lets out a soft chuckle, and shakes your hand too, letting out soft 'nyeh heh hehs' as you jolt in reaction to the joy buzzer on his hand. 

"PLEASE, HUMAN, LET US MAKE IT UP TO YOU? PERHAPS A DRINK WOULD BE ADEQUATE?" 

You feel the same smile spread across your lips, and you nod ~~pushing away the familiar feeling of dread in your chest.~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recommend you read the linked story before this one!
> 
> I'm aware that the original was also for Sans/Reader week, but I'm going to continue doing it this way!
> 
> Hopefully you all enjoy so far!  
> Thanks for reading!  
> <33


	2. Their? Confessions?

You feel yourself stumble, before being quickly righted by Papyrus' unsure touch. 

"nyeh, don't go fallin for me yet honey." 

Papyrus chuckles as Sans shouts from ahead of you, before the shorter skeleton marches back towards you to take your hand and lead you instead, leaving Papyrus to trail behind. 

You had done this all before, but with new locations everytime. Except... it was only ever you and Sans. 

Papyrus? That's new. 

~~But you didn't feel opposed to it.~~

"WE ARE ALMOST THERE!" 

Your lips twitch upwards at the tone in his voice, and you jerk slightly as Papyrus lies his hand on your shoulder, before quickly relaxing. 

"OKAY! YOU CAN REMOVE YOUR BLINDFOLD!" 

You move your hand up to slip the blindfold off when -

"here, lemme help you." 

A shiver runs down your spine at the closeness of his voice, you can feel his breath (you'd stopped questioning it after the first few times) on your neck. 

As the blindfold is slipped from your face, you feel tears prick your eyes ~~despite the numerous confessions you'd experienced~~ as you take in the sight of dozens of potted buttercups, arranged in such a way that you could clearly read;

‘Will you be our datemate?’

It must've taken, so, so long to grown them, and then to organize them like this. You feel your heart swell as the tears overflow, pure love filling your chest like a hot air balloon.

Papyrus chuckles nervously, while Sans rocks on his heels. 

~~You'd been through countless timelines and in none of them had you been propositioned by both boys.~~

~~And you were kind of upset that it hadn't happened before.~~

~~It was... new.~~

"Yes!"

The skeleton brothers froze. "r-really?" 

"Yes!" The tears were falling now, "Stars, a thousand times yes!" 

...You can’t find yourself regretting anything. 


	3. Dating... Continue!

"Oh," you choke out, "boys..." You smile warmly as you glance down at the brochure in your hands. 

'Splashdown! Water Resort!' 

You look up to meet the anxious glances of your (two) datemates with a grin so big you think it might break your face. "This is awesome! When are we going?" 

Papyrus' relief seemed palpable while Sans' round eyelights quickly shifted into stars that swirled in his sockets. 

"THIS WEEKEND!" He shouted, joy absolutely radiating from his spot in front of you. 

"nyeh heh heh, we figured it'd be an _ice_ way for us to hang out, stop _slidin_ around each other awkwardly." 

You giggled, making Papyrus beam while Sans simply groaned, slapping a hand to his skull so hard you were worried the stars in his eyes would come flying out and swirl around his head instead, like one of those old cartoons.

"BROTHER!! WHY MUST YOU ALWAYS RUIN SUCH TREMENDOUS MOMENTS WITH YOUR PUNS??" 

You couldn't help but snicker, "Aw cmon Sansy, take it easy on him, he was just trying to brighten up your day! I thought the pun made a _splash,_ Papy didn't even _slip_ up!" 

"NOT YOU TOO!!" 

You ended up bent over yourself, your hands on your knees as Papyrus wheezed beside you, Sans' footsteps clomping away as his muffled screams sounded from his room. 

And so by that Friday the three of you had completely packed, Papyrus only looking slightly confused as you easily snatched some things from one of the cabinets in the bathroom. ~~You didn't even live with them yet, how did you know where the sunscreen was?~~

You three decided to rent a hotel room nearby the resort, and ended up coming back home with plenty of souvenirs, memories and in your case, sunburn (no matter how many times you saw the boys flip out about your skin peeling, you'd never get tired of their reactions.).

Overall, it was a very successful ~~first~~ date. 


	4. Disagreements

Sans looks at you from his place in front of you. 

"Please, You Have To Start Taking Care Of Yourself." 

_But I'm not worth it._

_There's no point._

You simply stare at Sans, a blank, glossy look in your eyes as you sigh softly. You slip your eyes closed as Sans brings a hand to your cheek, his thumb rubbing at your skin softly. 

Papyrus looks on from his place on the couch beside you, worry evident in his features. 

The taller skeleton brother pushes himself to his feet, coming over to rest a hand on your lower back. 

"what makes ya think you're any less important then either of us?" 

_Because no matter what happens, I'll always be the same, horrible, selfish human who just wants things to **stay.**_

The most you can offer your boyfriends is a tired shrug, before you hug Papyrus weakly around his middle. 

Sans comes up and hugs you from behind. 

"Maybe We Should Watch A Movie. Those Always Seem To Help you Out!" 

You hum softly, "That sounds like a good idea." 

Abruptly, Papyrus steps away from you, and his pointer phalange and thumb come up to your chin, making you look up to the tall skeleton. 

"an' no matter what, honey, we _will_ help you learn to love yourself." His thumb moves to stroke your cheek, "because i can't help but think of how horrible life would be without you in it-" ~~If only you knew.~~ "-and i want to help you realize how amazing you are." 

Papyrus leans down to nuzzle against your cheek as Sans scampers off to get some snack and a movie, and for the first time in a while, you let the joy in your SOUL push away the negative emotions that often shadow your life. 

It's... nice. 


	5. Holding Hands (Two of Them)

"BROTHER! I DON'T GET WHAT YOU'RE SO EMBARRASSED ABOUT!! ALL COUPLES HOLD HANDS AT SOME POINT!" 

Papyrus looked like a walking traffic cone.

His whole face was lit up a bright orange, and he was pointedly looking away from you, his unoccupied hand covering the lower half of his skull as you swung your entwined hands between you. 

Sans, however, seemed absolutely tickled pink to be holding your hand. He too, was swinging your arms back and forth (albeit with a bit more strength then what was necessary), and he couldn't stop smiling - the cyan blue stars in his sockets spinning almost constantly. 

You giggled softly, rubbing your thumb over Papyrus' knuckles. You felt him jolt beneath your ministrations, and saw him glance at you from the corner of his socket. 

"You don't have to be embarrassed Papy, I like holding your hand!" 

The orange clad (or just, orange in general) skeleton let out a choked sound, and you couldn't help the huge grin that made itself known on your face. 

You were just _so happy._

The three of you walked around the park, taking in the sights, smells, and sounds of nature all around you.

The brothers told you tales of the Underground - and how happy they were to of finally been out. 

The three of you take a seat on a bench beneath one of the large oak trees, as the sunset shines in the distance. 

"How... How did you guys get out?" 

It was a question constantly on your mind, and you'd wanted to ask the brothers ever since you'd met them, but were always to scared to do it.

Now that you were _closer,_ however...

Sans looked up at you, the stars in his eyes never ceasing in their spinning, despite the more somber look on his face. 

"WELL! WHAT WE NEEDED TO BREAK THE BARRIER WAS HUMAN SOULS. SEVEN OF THEM, SPECIFICALLY! BUT, SINCE THERE WAS NEVER ANY HUMANS TO FALL, WE... IMPROVISED!" 

You raised an eyebrow. It was never really... publicly broadcasted - the way monsters had been set free. 

The first sight of monsters humans had ever had was of a meek looking goat monster with a golden beard and large, curling horns stepping from the shadows hand-in-hand with a small human child wearing a green and yellow striped shirt. Their red eyes were starting - and they dubbed themselves as Chara - Ambassador to Monster Kind. 

The goat monster was Asgore, who said that he'd be stepping up as King of Monsters once again. 

~~You have a brief, flickering moment where you _swear_ you see another goat monster- piercing eyes and a glimmering crown atop her head. ~~

~~Tori something.~~

You gesture for Sans to continue, squeezing both his and Papyrus' hands in your own. 

"SO! INSTEAD OF THAT, OUR... OLD QUEEN SAID THAT IF HUMANS WOULDN'T SAVE US, THEN WE'D HAVE TO DO IT OURSELVES!" 

Sans seems to pause, struggling for his words. 

"i got it from here, bro." 

Your focus switches from Sans to Papyrus, whose fiddling with something in his hoodie pocket - a bottle of honey, probably. 

"our old queen, toriel-" 

Your memory jolts, and you see her - tall and intimidating, a huge trident like weapon in her paws as she stares you down, a piercing gaze that seems to go through you. Her purple and white dress billows around her, an aura of pure magical power bathing over your soul. 

"she said she knew how to get us out, so naturally, we were all ecstatic. she steps up to the barrier in front of the whole kingdom, and...

"and i seem somethin shining in her paw - it was a syringe of pure dt - determination. undyne looked nervous," 

You have no idea who Undyne is, 

"and she just." Papyrus' sockets seem to darken, a sullen look on his face. You squeeze his hand, and he squeezes back - reassuring. 

"she sticks it in her arm, and for a moment its like the whole underground was holdin its breath - and i see her eyes just.

"they go blood red, and theres this feeling in the air, and then she raises a paw to the barrier and suddenly, shes gone. 

"nothin left. no dust, no clothes, nothin." 

You feel your own eyes widen slightly, and Sans shifts anxiously beside you. 

"but, the barrier was gone. we were free." 

Papyrus turns his head to look at you, and the expression on his face softens. 

"and then we met you." 

Heat rises to your face, and a soft smile works its way onto your face. Sans' mood seems to lift, and he leans into you. 

"I Think It Was Worth It." 

As Papyrus leans onto your other shoulder, and the warmth of their hands present in your own, you can't help but agree. 

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend you read the linked story before this one!
> 
> I'm aware that the original was also for Sans/Reader week, but I'm going to continue doing it this way!
> 
> Hopefully you all enjoy so far!  
> Thanks for reading!  
> <33


End file.
